Let's save the tree!
by EQUATIONx
Summary: My O.C Rin is coming to the Island known as "Waffle Island," to start off her life as a farmer. Little does she know what unfortunate events have happened to the island.   It'll be explained why it's T, later...


**Well, I FINALLY finished it (well, only the first chapter). And figured out how to use this site...again. No matter how many times I will go on in the past, I leave for such a long period of time that I completely forget how to use this site. LOVELY!****  
><strong>Awh, hawh, hawh, hawh. Anyway, I got this idea for this fanfiction from roleplaying it with my friend and decided, "Hey! I should so make this into a story!" and so I did.<strong>  
><strong>I adore the series, and it's a slow start, not as exciting, but most stories start off like that, I guess...unless you're Harry Potter.<strong>  
><strong>Most of the time, though, I found myself listening to the Vocaloids while writing it out, so I think I might of confused myself a bit when writing it out, if so, I'm soooo sorry!<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope you do enjoy it, and I shouldn't rant on to much, haha. Well, enjoy!<strong>**

* * *

><p>Starring at the waves as the force of the boat would create mighty waves and send them out towards land. That is…where ever they could find land. I placed my elbow on the edge of the boat and the water form into various shapes. I expected myself to at least get sick…but to my surprise, I didn't. I was far to excited to even have a horrible feeling in my stomach. For the first time in my life, I was leaving my old town, Flower Bud Village, and entering a new one. Just like my parents did back in the old village, I was going to try and start my own farm…but I wanted to try and make a better one then my parents, to show them that I have some potential.<p>

I heard heavy steps creep up behind my and I turned around to see who it was. The captain of the boat stood there, he picked his white sailor hat off his head and ruffled his ashen hair, and it was quite obvious that the heat was getting to him, but he didn't have even a touch of a frown on his face. Taking the wooden pipe out of his mouth, he blew a puff of smoke in the opposite direction from me and gave me a kind smile; he began to speak, "Rin, is it?" He asked me, this was the first time that we both would be speaking to each other. He would be the first person from the Island that I'll be living on that I've met. I answered his question with a joyful nod and his smile gained more of a kindness feeling towards it, if that was even possible, "I'm Pascal, I work at 'On the Hook', it's right in front of the dock in Waffle Town," he introduced himself and resumed with his speaking, "So, you're going to be living on Waffle Island..? I see that you must have seen the brochure that the Mayor made," Again, I nodded and he continued to speak, "Well, I can assure you that you'll love the place. I've been there my whole life, and I've never wanted to leave it."

I forced a smirk on my face, I knew it, I've chosen the right place and there would be no regretting it now, "Really? Well, it does seem quite amazing…from what the brochure says," I excitedly told him.

"Yeah, well…it was at least a wonderful place," he blew another puff of smoke out of his mouth again, although he still continued on with his smile. I don't think he ever frowns, "But I guess it just hasn't been as lively as it used to be," he looked up towards the sky, using his hand to cover up the sun from shining into them too much, "Mm, what a beautiful day…"

I gave him a curious look. Why wouldn't it be lively? I mean, did something terrible happen? Either way, I wasn't going to stand there and not figure this one out; I'm not the type of girl to give up so easily. But, just before I was about to open up my mouth to speak, a flash of lighting shone and then a crash of thunder followed behind it. I honestly don't remember what happened after that…all I recall is hearing Pascal say, "Or rather…it was a beautiful day," and I fell to the ground…

I opened up my eyes; the sun was shining right into them. To be honest, it was rather annoying…so I decided to get up and get ready for the day. I stretched my arms up towards the ceiling and then stopped for a moment. I wasn't where I normally was…the room was small; it only had three walls and the other part opening up to a hallway. I ran out of the room completely confused, where was I? I certainly wasn't back in my house with my parents back in Flower Bud Village. It only took me about three minutes to remember everything that had happened, with the boat, me collapsing and all. But I don't recall coming into this place..? So I decided to walk down the spiral staircase that was two rooms to the right of me.

When I arrived downstairs, I examined the room that I have just entered. It seemed like it was some kind of restaurant, maybe even a bar during the night hours. Right next to the spiral staircase, there was a stand, a man with pointy like ears and sleek gray hair stood behind it. So I just assumed that he was a proper kind of gentlemen. In front of the stand was a loveseat with an expensive looking table in front of it, along with rare plants to complement the appearance. There were at least three tables to sit at when you came to eat here.

I took a piece of my blonde hair that was covering up my eyes and placed it behind my ears, I wasn't just going to come down looking like a mess, especially to a bunch of strangers I didn't even know. One of them walked up to me, her short orange hair that was neatly put together shone in the lights on the ceiling. She bowed and smiled to me, which I could tell it was a genuine smile. And in a sign of respect, I did the exact same thing.

"Good morning, you're finally up. You seemed to have taken quite a fall last night," she said, as she continued to smile, "I'm Coleen, by the way. It's a pleasure to be meeting you, Rin."

Coleen shook my hand and I decided to return the smile to her, she was a pleasant adult that I was sure to get along with, "No, the pleasure is all mine! Although, if you don't mind me asking…where am I?"

"Oh, that's right! You're at the Sundae Inn, my husband, Jake," she pointed to the man behind the stand, "And I own the place, along with my mother, Yolanda and my daughter, Maya, who work here as well…although, they're currently out at the moment, so you'll have to come say hello to them later."

I took that as a sign that I've made it onto the island all right, I guess I just completely passed out; I nodded to her and spun around to find the door, "I guess I'll be heading out ri-"

"Oh! She's finally up is she? It's about time!" said a short stubby like lady. She seemed quite old, although her hair was a pastel, light pink. And she had a huge round nose…think of Mario's from Super Mario brothers, except with more a horizontal shape to them. Her voice was energetic, and she continued to speak to me, "My dear, I don't even know if Coleen introduced me. You would expect your own daughter to even have the dec-"

"Mother! I did tell her about you!"

"Oh, well, is that so?" She turned back over to me, "Well, I'm Yolanda, I'm the cook here. It's a pleasure to be meeting you, Rin!"

I shook her hand as well and smiled, I had no problem with her; she seemed nice, fun to be around, "It's a pleasure to be meeting you as well!"

We both bowed to each other and said our good-byes. I ran towards the door, and before I left, Colleen stopped me to give me a slight warning, nothing too much though, "Remember, Rin, you just got back from a rest after passing out, don't go hard on yourself."

"I won't!" I assured her and ran out the door. I stepped onto the patio in front of the Sundae in and looked towards what was ahead of me. Of course, I was on the wondrous grounds of Waffle Town, with so much to figure out and explore. I took a step onto the path in front of me and decided that I would take a look around, maybe meet some new people at that. Just before I was going to make my way to the first closest building, which was located by taking a left from the Sundae Inn and then the first right towards this amazingly huge house, with a luxurious fence surrounding it and a secretive like backyard. I guess whoever lived there wanted it to be off limits. Anyway, I'm trailing off topic…a man in a classy suit, he was also short and stubby with the same kind of nose that Yolanda had. His hair kind of formed in a triangular shape, curling at the top. All in all, he looked like a very pleasant man. He walked up to me smiling and swung his hands up in the air, almost like he was going to cheer, "Good morning, Rin! Welcome to the island! I hope you had a wonderful first night in the Sundae Inn, I assure you that it's a wonderful place in there, during the day and night!"

I smiled to him; so far, he was making this whole experience (Besides the collapsing part) wonderful! It was like that one present you would always want on your birthday as a child. Perfectly wonderful. I nodded to him joyfully, "It was! They were all such welcoming and kind people!"

"Well, I'm glad to here that, Rin!" He continued to smile, his tiny eyes shut tight. He put a halt towards what he was doing for a moment and cleared his throat, "Ah, Rin, since you're new here, I thought that I should introduce myself! I'm Hamilton, the Mayor of Waffle Town! I'll be here to assist you if you have any complaints or further more. Since we have that settled, how would you like to go around Waffle Town and introduce yourself to everyone?"  
>I tilted my head from side to side and smiled nodding, "Sure! I would love that!"<p>

He smiled with the most joy you could ever see in a person and explained all the areas that I should go to visit people at. I did as I was told and made my way towards the first shop, which was the General Store. The outside was quite playful, in ones opinion. It had an array of the cold colours such as green and blue and you could see a bunch of fancy gadgets such as televisions. I walked in, and the place was quite small, of course, it was filled with gadgets as well, but more than it had outside. To your right when you would walk in was their actual house.

Although, I didn't bother walking in there, I didn't want to make a bad impression or anything. A girl walked out of door near the back, she appeared to be in her late forties. She held a mini oven in her hand and looked over it with her emerald eyes and turned around, yelling, "SIMON! WE HAVE A CUSTOMER!" She set down the mini oven on the nearest table and walked over to me, just like Hamilton, she had an exciting like personality, "Welcome! I'm Barbara! And you are…" She examined me a bit and her eyes lit up, "Actually…I don't know who you are! You're new, aren't you? Oh, my! You're the new farmer that just arrived not to long ago! Well, welcome to the General Store!" She took my hand and shook it quite fast and quickly turned around and shouted to the back room again, "SIMON! HURRY ON OUT AND GREET THE NEW RESIDENT! DON'T HIDE IN THE BACK ROOM!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just give me a quick second to finish my letter to Phoebe…"

She sighed and turned back around to me, she appeared to have a slight annoyed expression on her face, "I apologize for his behavior, he's just worried about our daughter, Phoebe. She missed the boat back to the island…and with the condition the currents are in…I have no idea when we'll be seeing her next," she shook her head and begun to smile, "But never mind that! I'm Barba-Oh! Wait! I already said that!" she began to laugh, quite playfully at that, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Rin, it's a pleasure to be meeting you, Barbara!" I bowed to her as I explain that.

Her green short hair bounced behind her as she clapped her hands happily, "Rin, eh? That's a cute name! I like it!"  
>As Barbara continued to compliment me on my name, Simon walked out of the back room. Compared to Barbara's happy go lucky appearance, he looked as if he was more of the stressed out type. His navy hair came close to going under his eyes and he managed a smile to me, "Ah, Rin, the new farmer, it's great to be meeting you, I hope you do enjoy the Island."<p>

"Oh, Simon! Be more cheerful than that! Make her feel at home! Just because the island isn't in it's best state doesn't mean you need to treat everyone so gloomily!"

Simon sighed and passed the letter to Barbara, "Take this to the Town Hall will you? I need it to be sent out to Phoebe as soon as possible."

Barbara went into a slump, "I don't think I can do that now, Simon, why can't you send it on your day off?"  
>"Because, who knows what she could get into, or if she ran out of money, or if she worried about us or-"<p>

"Oh, stop your worrying, Simon! She'll be fine, I'm sure she's pretty capable of handling herself!" she barked back to him.

"Well, you just want to remain on the safe side and all," he sighed as he explained to her.

I just stood there, watching the both of them have their little fight and decided that actually speak up for once, since they seemed to have forgotten I was even there, "Um…I can take the letter there…if you want? I'm heading over there anyway, so I have no problem at all taking it."

"Is that so?" Barbara looked happier then ever as her eyes sparkled and she grabbed the letter out of Simon's hands, "Thank you so much! You don't know how much you're really helping us!" she turned over to Simon once again and pointed her finger at him, bossing him once again, "Say thank you to RIn for being kind! This is the least she can do for us!"

He began to mumble, not able to make him out, and Barbara sighed turning back around to me, "Thanks again, hope to see you around! Good by Rin!" she waved to me and ran out of the room.

Simon began to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Oy, she get's harder and harder to handle everyday…but you can't help but love her, "Thank you for all your help, which was completely kind of you."

I smiled and bowed replying to his thanks, "Oh, it's the least I could do, really!"

"Well, I'll be seeing you around," he waved and went back behind the counter to resume his work.

I ran out of the General store, paused for a moment and started to speak to myself, "I wonder what they meant with the currents and the way the island was…in fact…didn't Pascal mention something about that…?" I shrugged, there was no way I would ask anyone around the island, not just yet that is, I'll just slowly figure it out on my own.

Once I continued my way to the Town hall, I walked up some very steep steps into a square that was known as "Waffle Town Square". Apparently this is where they like to hold most events, life festivals and whatnot. It was stunning; flower beds surrounded all four corners of the square pattern. On the far side to the left, there was a bench with a trash can and a tree next to it. And to the far right there was a small area with a tree that had a green flower under it. I didn't take any pass on it and just walked in to notice a boy standing in the middle of the square, obviously thinking to himself. He appeared to be well taken care of, his bright blond hair neatly combed; he seemed to have a well taken care of style, not to mention very expensive looking. I thought that maybe it would be best to introduce myself, so I started making my way up to him… I guess he heard me and turned around, his glimmering blue eyes shone with the sun, he held an expression that you could tell her was a proper person, smart as well. He spoke in the tone of voice you would expect some rich person to speak in, "Rin, I presume?"

* * *

><p><strong>The title of the story is original, isn't it? -Sarcasm- I thought that maybe it would be better off with the title of the game and all...and that I suck at naming a story.<strong>**  
><strong>Also, I should explain, to those who are wondering, my character isn't Rin Kagamine, nor is she based off of her. I just so happen to adore the name and I LOVE blonde hair. Anyway, thank you for reading, hope I didn't confuse you too much!<strong>**

**Much love, Amy.**


End file.
